I LOVE HER I MEAN I DID
by masterofsassyness
Summary: ALVIN IS GOING OUT WITH BRITTANY AND SHE LEAVES ON A TOUR FOR 2 YEARS. WITHOUT TELLING HER HE GOES OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE. WHEN SHE COMES BACK HE TELLS HER. DID HE LOVE BRITTANY OR DOES HE STILL? R
1. BAD NEWS!

_MY SECOND STORY!!!! I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks!_

…………………..

"Hey Massie." , Alvin said as he saw his girlfriend walk up to him. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. For some reason it felt like she was sweet around him , but the second they couldn't see each other she suddenly turned , well not so sweet. But he shook his head to get that horrible and if the rumors were true then real thought out of his head.

"Hey sweetheart." , she said ," I have missed you so much Alex."

"Ummm…Mass , my name is Alvin not Alex." , Alvin said nervously.

"Oh, did I say Alex I meant Alvin. ", Massie said like she was trying to sound sorry ,but it didn't work. Alvin decided to let that one string go.

"Alvin!!! Britt is coming back!" ,Eleanor and Jeannette said running up to him.

"What , how am I supposed to tell her that I have a new girlfriend!" , yelled Alvin.

"You told us that you called her and she seemed fine with it." , said Eleanor glaring with her hands on her hips

"Well , I think she probably went with someone new , I mean she was gone for like 2 years so after one year I just gave up." ,hoped Alvin , but secretly he hoped she waited for him.

"Alvin , she went touring as the representative of the chipettes! I doubt she could stay long enough with someone to have them be her boyfriend and you were supposed to be their for her." , explained Jeannette.

" Look , it isn't Alvin's fault that he _loves_ me. What was he supposed to do lead her on." , said Massie hearing the whole conversation. Did Alvin just hear her say _love_. He _likes _her not _loves_ her, like he _loved_ Brittany. But Brittany was gone to long and he couldn't take it.

Massie looked at her watch and said ," I need go to class , but I believe this is your free period so bye, honeybunch."

"Alvin , she said that you didn't call her and she sounded like she was going to cry ,but I thought it was cause you were just friends and you didn't want to complicate things , not that she thinks your still her boyfriend and you just gave up on her without even telling her." , sighed Eleanor.

"When is she coming?" , asked Alvin.

"Right after school and I don't know what your going to tell Massie when she runs up to you and hugs you , cause she thinks your still hers." ,said Eleanor.

"RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!!!!" , yelled Alvin while slamming his head on his locker.

"Yeah , and that would be in 20 min and 36 sec to be exact." , responded Jeannette. Right after that Theodor and Simon started running through the hall.

"Brittany is already here!!! But we don't get to see her until after class." , Theodor yelped.

"Why me???" , screamed Alvin.

"I think you know that." , said Eleanor.

"Wait , pull back a second , why him what??? I mean I know they broke up , but he said she was fine with it. " , asked a confused Simon looking at a confused Theodor.

"You didn't tell your own brothers?" , asked Jeannette.

"Tell us what???" , asked Theodor stomping a foot.

"That Alvin didn't really break up with her cause he was scared and now she doesn't know why he hasn't been calling her leaving her crying and now he has a new girlfriend which is going to make her even sadder." , Eleanor blabbed.

"Alvin , you really did it this time!!!" , said Simon with a red face.

"Alvin you better think about what your goanna say because now it's time to pack up and you don't even know what to say to Brittany or your girlfriend that doesn't even know your name when you're her boyfriend and famous at the same time!!!" , yelled Eleanor . She really didn't want to see Brittany get hurt , but with all of this , their was no way she couldn't be.

"I hope your happy." , said Simon.

They all started packing up to go outside and getting ready to see something that was , well going to be very different. They walked outside and then Brittany waved at them from the car . She got out of the car and started running towards them about to give them all hugs. _She looks better then ever _Alvin thought which probably meant , _she looks better than Massie_. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren Pink skinny fit polo , corbier denim jean shorts , Pink Salem Ballet Flats, a small pink purse , square sunglasses , and pink poncho earrings. Just alone those earrings cost $695 ( I looked up all of these on line and this all cost like A LOT)

"Hey Brittany ! " , they all said (except Alvin) while exchanging hugs and kisses.

"Don't you look great and … expensive." , said Eleanor.

"I know , but our new contract is great! I will tell you all about it as soon as I see my Alvie-poo.", she said giving him a hug. He could smell her Eue De Dream perfume.

"Brittany , I have to tell you something." , Alvin said nervously.

"What???" , she asked innocently while still hugging him.

"I'm going out with someone else." , Alvin said then she stopped hugging him. Everyone around them was frozen waiting for Brittany's reaction.

"Oh, well I guess since I have been gone for 2 years you would have. That would explain you did not call me or not answered my calls. I'm ok." , she said trying to hide the tears , but not doing a very good job.

"Sorry." , was all Alvin could get out.

"Eleanor and Jeannette, do you guys want to come with me to the car please." ,Brittany said walking away with Eleanor and Jeannette comforting her.

"Alvin , sometimes you are unbelievable!" , Simon yelled ," You said you loved her , but if you did then you wouldn't have left her for someone that doesn't even know your name."

"I do love her." , said Alvin.

Simon then raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I did."

………………………

Please review and not to many flames please… Thank you for reading my story. Love you.


	2. PRESENTS

_Hello people! Here is the part where I answer all of my reviews and do the disclaiming thing!_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks!**_

_**To Kali101: **__Thank you so much for all the support you have given me on this story and the last one I did! You are so sweet and basing on the last couple of stories you have written a great writer too. Well you are going to have to wait and see if Brittany and Alvin get together . Look at my screen name and believe me you will definitely know the answer! Again thank you so much! Love you!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

***~***

**O **_- brittanyxalvinforever_

_**To DiceRox09:**__ I know , right . But later on you're going to find out why he didn't just dump Massie and go out with Brittany !!!!! Well thank you so much sweetie for reviewing my stories! You make me feel special with all of those reviews! Like I'm worth it or something like that! BTW love the screen name! I totally heart you! _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

_**( c : **__- brittanyxalvinforever_

_**To THTfriends:**__ I'm so glad that you think my story is super cool and you heart it! It makes me feel so happy that you do! I'm sure that later on in the story I could use some of your ideas cause they would probably be awesome! BTW I read your poll and you should definitely post the story! I love all of the other stories you do and this sounds like such a great idea!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

_**8D **__- brittanyxalvinforever_

_**To chipmunkandchipettelover: **__I know! But Alvin did all of that for a reason and your going to find out why later on. Your right , in this chapter Eleanor and Jeannette are going to comfort her a lot while Simon and Theodor yell at Alvin. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I love the chipmunks and chipettes too. Love you and please keep reviewing! Bye!_

**: ) **- _brittanyxalvinforever_

_**To ChipmunkfanNo.1:**__ It annoys me to that Alvin is going out with Massie. But it's not going to last to long considering she doesn't even know his name. Like you said. Well anyway thank you so much for reviewing my story! That is way to kind of you! Well , I hope you enjoy the rest of my story even though in the first chapter you probably wanted to smack Alvin. Well, I don't blame you , I did to and I'm the one who wrote this. Again thank you for reviewing! TTYL!_

**; . ) **_- brittanyxalvinforever_

_Time for the story! _

I DO LOVE HER I MEAN I DID!

Chapter 2

PRESENTS

You would think Brittany would be in her room throwing stuff around , but she didn't. She just kept crying. Jeannette and Eleanor were getting very worried.

"Brittany , stop crying! Alvin isn't worth it if he would do that to you. I mean whenever it was another guy you liked and he broke up with you, you wouldn't cry." , Eleanor said.

"That's because no guy has ever rejected more or broken up with me. I always do the dirty work. Besides , Alvin wasn't just some guy. He was a lot more than that." , Brittany cried.

"Well , than I don't know what to say." , Jeannette said looking at a sad Brittany.

"You guys don't have to comfort me. All my life you guys have been nice to me even though I'm a big bottle of nothing. That reminds me , I bought present's for you guys and the chipmunks." , Brittany said getting up and opening her suitcase. She took out two boxes.

"Here you go." , she said handing them each a present. Jeannette's was wrapped purple and Eleanor's was wrapped in green.

"You didn't have to!" , they yelled at the same time.

"But , I wanted to." , Brittany explained as the two girl's opened their presents.

"Wow, I didn't even know this book came out yet! How did you get it?" , Jeannette said surprised.

"When your on tour you have connections." , replied Brittany.

"OMG! Old Man Freddie's recipe for chocolate soufflé. He said He wouldn't give it to anyone!" Eleanor screamed with happiness.

"Well Old Man Freddie sort of died so they honored me with his recipe!" , said Brittany.

"Who got his famous apple pie?" , asked Eleanor.

"They gave that to me too , so I'm giving that one to Theodor." , Brittany explained.

"What is Simon getting???"" ,asked Jeannette.

"The eighth Harry Potter book."

"There is no eighth Harry Potter book!" , said Jeannette.

"Well , J.K. Rolling made one though it isn't coming out for another 2 years and well she gave me the only copy! It's supposed to be something like they talk about there lives as grownup's and their children." Brittany squealed.

"What did you get Alvin?" , asked Eleanor.

"Well , I got him some thing , but he isn't going to want it anymore so I will just have to give him the present that was supposed to be for all three of them. A baseball signed by all of the Yankees." , said Brittany.

"But, You shouldn't give him anything." , Jeannette said hugging her sister.

"That would just make things more awkward between us. So now I have to go to their house to give each of them presents. You guys going to come?" ,asked Brittany.

"Ok , considering we can't wait to see the look on there faces when you give them gifts." , Jeannette and Eleanor agreed at the same time.

"Cool , I just need to get ready first." Brittany said. As she was changing she started to sing.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

When she done changing she went down stairs.

"Britt , you look great!" , said Jeannette.

"And more expensive then before." , added Eleanor. They all laughed.

Brittany was wearing Barney's New York this time. She had on a Pink Estelle Dress, Pink Simple Plump shoes , Co-op sunglasses , Pink Daisy Drop earrings , a Diamond Heart necklace , a Cushion Ruby ring , to diamond bracelets, a white Baschmakoff watch , and a pink high crown hat.

Today she put on different perfume since the last one represented her and Alvin on a date. This perfume was called L Eau de Parfume.

They started walking over to the Seville's and rang the door bell. Dave opened the door.

"Hey girls !"

"Hi , are the chipmunks here. I want to give them a present." , said Brittany.

"Yes , they are in there room." , said Dave.

"Umm… ok." , said Brittany slowly walking in the chipmunks room with her sisters fallowing her. She knocked on the door and Alvin opened it , but as soon as he saw her he slammed the door in her face. Then they heard Simon and Theodor yelling at Alvin. Soon later Theodor opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi , what are you doing here?" , asked Theodor.

"I bought all of you guys presents from the tour , so I just wanted to give them to you." , explained Brittany.

"Ok then! " , said Alvin ," Leave the presents here and leave!"

"NO!!!! I AM NOT GOING TO LISTED TO YOU!!! YOU CAN BE SUCH A INSENSITIVE JERK!!! I KNOW YOU BROKE UP WITH ME , BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO PUSH ME AROUND!!! DON'T WORRY , I WONT BE SEEN SPEAKING TO YOU ANYWHERE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!!!" , Brittany yelled. Then everyone looked at her a little scared. Alvin felt bad, but just by looking at her he got feelings for her again. He couldn't stand it. The reason he went out with another girl was because he was scared about how much he loved her and he couldn't stand it.

"Well umm… Here are your presents." , she said handing giving Theodor one then hugging him , then giving Simon one and hugging him and lastly she gave one to Alvin. She looked into his eyes and couldn't take it anymore. So she just walked out of the room casually crying , but not letting anyone see.

She started to talk again ," Eleanor and Jeannette , you guys can stay here and play with them while I go home. I'm tired from the tour so bye." Then she went back home. Everyone glared at Alvin.

"What???" ,Alvin asked even thought knew.

"Go apologize to her for everything you have done to her. She was nice enough to give you some thing after that break up and then you just trashed her like a piece of dirt." , said Simon.

"Fine." , Alvin replied walking over to the chipettes house . He looked through the window and saw Brittany on the couch crying hugging the heart necklace he had given her. Wait their were two of them. One of them had a tag that said to Alvin and love Brittany. He felt like such a jerk.

He knocked on the door and said ," Hey Brittany , it's Alvin I came to apologize!"

Brittany opened the door .

"Can I come in?" , asked Alvin.

She nodded then they both sat down on the couch.

……………………………..

**_How did there talk go? Review and you'll find out!_**


	3. SUDDENLY I SEE!

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything._

_Sorry this time the replys weren't that long and I will do better next time ! sorry!  
_

_..........................................._

_**To THTfriend**_: _Thank you so much for reviewing you are so awesome! What will happen this time??? DUNDUNDUN LOL!!!_

_-brittanyxalvinforever_

………………………………

_**To**__**chipmunkandchipettelover:**__ I know me too… but if I gave in that quickly this wouldn't be a very long story would it! ! He wasn't allowed to go with them , but in the next chapter or the one after that you will find out why he left her!!!_

_-brittanyxalvinforever_

……………………………

_**To Dicerox09 : **__Thank you so much for reviewing and you do!!! I feel bad for Brittany as well I hope it doesn't get worse , but then again I am controlling it so maybe it will , keep reading and you will find out!_

_-brittanyxalvinforever_

…………………………_.._

_**To Kali101: **__OHMYGOSH Thank you soooo… much , but I'm not as great as you say , but I totally appreciate it! I know if I was Brittany I would feel bad and here it is going to get worse!!!!!_

…………………………_._

**I LOVE HER…I MEAN I DID**

Suddenly I see!!!

There was a moment of silence as the two sat on the couch.

"Britt , I'm sorry for being mean to you and everything. BLAH BLAH BLAH!" , Alvin said mockingly. Boy , he was wrong when he thought he could joke his way out of this one.

"UGGGHHH! You are such a jerk! I understand you broke up with me , but I still don't know the reason! AND NOW ALL YOU ARE DOING IS BEING MEAN TO ME AND IF YOU THOUGHT THAT DOING ALL THIS WOULD MAKE SURE THAT THERE WAS NO CONFUSION BETWEEN US YOU WRONG! I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU RIGHT NOW! You're such and INSENSITIVE AIRHEAD! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND! But I'm not going to leave until I FIND out why you dumped me for whatever HER NAME IS!!!" , screamed Brittany.

"Sorry Brittany , but I went out with Massie because…"

"Oh , so that tramps name is Massie and Because what?!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!" , Alvin lied. Brittany looked like she was about to faint and /or have a heart attack. She still had a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess I understand than. But before you said you loved me…"

"Um… well I meant that I like you and now we will like each other as best friends."

"Sorry I called her a tramp then , I guess I was just mad when we were in the car and I saw you kiss her good bye. I understand why you picked her over me , she probably is sweet , kind , perfect and not to mention prettier." , Brittany moaned. Alvin wanted to tell her that Massie wasn't nearly as gorgeous and definitely not perfect.

"Thanks for understanding , and I bet that another guy will go out with you." , said Alvin giving her a last hug. Then he kissed her on the cheek and left. He really just wanted to change the direction and kiss her on the lips.

"_I don't want another guy.", _Brittany said to herself.

Brittany was left in the room crying. She started to break into song…

_Her face is a map of the worldIs a map of the worldYou can see she's a beautiful girlShe's a beautiful girlAnd everything around her is a silver pool of lightThe people who surround her feel the benefit of itIt makes you calmShe holds you captivated in her palm_

She got up and looked at a picture of Alvin.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

She looked at the promise ring he had given her the night before she left and threw in the trash.

_I feel like walking the world_

_Like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girlShe's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_What you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

She ripped the head of her Alvin doll now only 1000 to go.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big strong towerShe got the power to be_

_The power to giveThe power to see_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna beSuddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

Her sisters came home and saw Brittany all tear stained.

"Brittany , did you eat dinner?" , asked Eleanor sensing Brittany didn't want to talk right now. The floor was covered with piles with fluff of her Alvin dolls and seeing her promise ring was in the trash can. Eleanor took it out in case.

"Yes." , Brittany lied. She wasn't in the mood to eat right now. She probably drank enough of her tears anyway.

"Ok , then. Do you want to go to bed???" , asked Jeannette.

"Yes." , she answered slowly going upstairs.

………………………………_....................._

_The next week_

"Hey Alvin , love the shirt you're wearing today. Just like I love the rest of them." , said Massie.

"Thanks sweetie." , said Alvin after he kissed her. Brittany saw them and just walked away and started crying again. Then she walked to first period and guess who was going to be their , Alvin.

She walked to class remembering before she left.

_Flashback_

_Alvin was chasing Brittany and when he got her he started tickling her. She laughed and then they both fell to the ground._

"_Oh Alvin , I love you so much that I cant stand it." , said Brittany._

"_I love you too , Britt." , Then they hugged._

"_Brittany?" , said Alvin._

"_Yes." , answered Brittany._

"_I want to give you a promise ring to not go out with anyone while you're gone. "_

"_Thank you! I'm going to miss you so much while I'm on tour. You better not go out with anyone while I'm gone."_

"_Deal , but you better not even kiss anyone while you're gone."_

"_Deal. Let's pinky swear on it." , said Brittany giggling._

"_Ok. Do you Brittany Miller pinky swear you will not cheat on anyway on Alvin?"_

"_Yes , and do you Alvin Seville pinky swear you will not even look at another girl while I'm gone?" _

"_Yes." Then their pinkies wrapped around each other. _

_End of flashback_

"AWWWW!He pinky swore!!! Ughhhhh! Guess that meant nothing to him!!!" ,said Brittany to herself. She thought by now she would get over it.

Alvin thought Brittany looked great again. She had Navy shorts , Emilyna Halter shirt , a Paullion Twill Riding jacket , and Yolanda Suede Heel Shoes. She had lost a lot of weight! She looked like she had lost ten and it was only a week. She was starting to look almost anorexic. He looked at her two sisters talking about her. One of the notes they passed had fallen so he picked it up. He read it and it said.

_To Eleanor ,_

_I'm getting worried about Brittany. SHE IS LOSING ALOT OF WEIGHT! She is starting to look sick She won't even talk anymore!!! All she does is do homework and sleep with screaming nightmares!!! **ABOUT ALVIN!!!** He was obnoxious , but maybe he just didn't want to hurt her and well…_

_, Jeannette_

Alvin didn't understand how he could have done all of this , but he new one thing and that was that she loves him.

(Too bad they don't know she wasn't eating anything but a peace of lettece each day!)

…………………….

_**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry I didn't update , but I hope you review that makes me type faster! tHE SUDDENLEY I SEE WAS BRITTANY SINGING ABOUT HOW SHE THOUGHT MASSIE WOULD BE LIKE ... BUT BOY SHE WAS WRONG AND WILL FIND OUT WHEN SHE OFFICIALLY MEETS HER!**_


	4. BONES

3 weeks passed and Alvin decided Brittany should meet Massie. The last person Brittany wanted to meet. It would be a little awkward since those three weeks he hadn't seen her at all because in her classes he figured it was better not to look at her.

"Hey Britt." , said Alvin walking up with Massie , " This is my girlfriend , Massie."

"Hi." , said Brittany . Alvin looked with amazement. Brittany was all bones. He looked at her little shriveling and come for a hand shake and Massie gently shaking it cause it looked like it could snap like a twig.

When the bell rang Brittany walked away and than ran ,when no one could see her, to the girls bathroom . She looked in the mirror . She saw this girl with cheeks that go inside and is very skinny , with perfect hair , nails , and clothes. But then she also saw her eyes get red as tears poured out. She couldn't take much more pain. She could tell Mrs. Miller cried whenever she saw her , but silently in her room , praying someone ,particularly Alvin, to save Brittany. Brittany thought it would never happen and even if Alvin would take her back she wasn't sure if she could risk getting hurt like she did again. Brittany cried until the bell once again rang and she washed her face and went to class which had Alvin.

The teacher in English told them to pick a poem from the internet and write why or why you can't relate to it. Brittany picked a drawing poem thing.

****

Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree. The  
boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree.

_This poem made me confused because I really don't know what place I am. If I'm at the top I can relate , but I think I'm in with the rotten ones. If so then I believe that this poem is lie. Nobody has come for me , or not anyone I truly really wanted. I thought I did have a prince , but he left , to tell you the truth I can see why. He was probably trying to get the top ones , but didn't have the courage , so he leaned on me until he did._

_~Brittany Miller_

She handed her paper in to the teacher then started feeling dizzy. Alvin looked at her turning very pale and her little hands trying to scoot the chair in. She saw Alvin staring and smiled at him.

When school ended Alvin found that all he could think about was Brittany. He saw her crying twice that day or at least it looked like she was. Whatever it was Alvin was determined to find out what was happening. He started writing as ong.

_My empty promises Led to our demise _

_And I could never tell you how I really feel_

_And for that I eternally apologize_

_I hope you never forget the tapping at your window _

_With the harsh cold and the jealousy Running through my bones_

_We were both selfish, but I think I was more_

_I would like to thank you, for showing me_

_A part of myself that I have never seen_

_Yeah, we were young and dumb, but it still was fun_

_And I guess these things just tend to fall apart_

_And I hope you feel the same _

_My empty promises My empty promises _

_Brought us to an end I just hurt you and I never looked back_

_Now I have no logic to defend I hope you never forget the tapping at your window_

_With the harsh cold and the jealousy Running through my bones_

_We were both selfish, but I think I was more_

_I would like to thank you, for showing me _

_A part of myself that I have never seen_

_Yeah, we were young and dumb_

_, but it still was fun _

_And I guess these things just tend to fall apart_

_I would like to thank you, for showing me A part of the world that I have never seen _

_Yeah, I was young and dumb, but it still was fun I'm forever indebted to you I hope you feel the same _

(that song was 3685 I decided to take out this last part cause that would ruin it)

Later that night just as Alvin was thinking about Brittany the phone rang.

"Hello." , Alvin said.

"Alvin?" , said a scared lonely voice.

"Yeah , who is this?" , He asked.

"B-Britt-an-y." How could this be Brittany . She sounded depressed and lonely. Alvin was getting very worried at this.

"Are you ok???" , he asked.

"I don't feel good. I feel alone and scared , Alvin. My sisters and Mrs. Miller is out and I have no one else…cause everyone hates me. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel all dizzy. I think I'm going to faint soon. Please help me Alvin. I have no one. I know you hate me and think I'm horrible , I mean why else would you make me suffer by meeting your girlfriend?"

"Brittany… your scaring me." , Alvin said in the phone.

"I scare everyone."

After that the phone hung up and Alvin didn't know what to do. So before thinking he ran to Mrs. Millers house. The door was unlock so he decided to go in. All light were off except for the one that leads to the chipettes room. He went in and saw Brittany on the floor crying and shivering. She looked so lifeless.

"Brittany?"

"Alvin , what are you doing here I'm sorry about calling you.", Brittany replied scared and shivering like she was afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Brittany , I'm not going to hurt you." , Alvin said.

"That what you said last time." ,Brittany said quietly. Alvin put his arm around her and hugged her. Then he looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you mean last time?" , Alvin said still hugging her.

"Before you left me." , Brittany said in pain. Alvin got it now.

"Brittany I won't leave you I promise. I'm still here just as a friend."

Then Brittany broke into song , hugging Alvin tighter than ever .

__

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When ya close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I do't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me...

[Chorus]  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away?  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone everytime  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys,  
I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and safe

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away, don't run away)

Brittany stopped singing and then she fainted.

………………………

_**Did you like that chapter! You can tell me through a review!!**_


End file.
